1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for recording of digest of broadcasting signal (including picture information transmitted through cable television) for selecting and viewing a desired program effectively by having an overview of programs on a list containing many programs, and for example, relates to a device and method capable of efficient recognition of broadcast information in such case that a user wants to grasp the content of news for a day or specific programs.
This invention relates to a device for recording of broadcasting signal which samples representative pictures, records them on a recording medium such as hard disk, optical disk, and semiconductor memory, and which records and plays back easily such information with a reduced record and high accessibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, VTR (magnetic recording tape device) has been generally known as a recorder for recording broadcasting signal. Magneto-optic disk/recorder for optical disk has been used practically for institutional use.
Generally, desired broadcast programs are recorded and played back using these recording devices.
Generally, the broadcast program (television broadcast) includes news program that is the information program itself and also includes many programs other than new program which involve amusement and also information.
On the other hand recently, the mass-media era has brought about increasing of the number of channels and 24 hours broadcasting, however, the time assigned for viewing TV is limited.
Often a user can not know the content of broadcast programs including news.
Therefor, when a user wants to obtain information from a plurality of broadcast programs, a means for grasping quickly the content of many programs and select desired programs, and means for viewing effectively the selected programs are required.
A conventional VTR is capable of recording of much information and realizes the high speed playback technology such as high speed searching, however, such conventional VTR is not suitable for the use which requires "accessibility", for example, the accessibility to programs when a user wants to view highlights of a plurality of programs, because it takes so long time to traverse/rewind quickly.
An access in the recorded order (or inverse recorded order) is operated somewhat easily, but an access to programs which were recorded randomly is not practical, and even if a program is to be specified, it takes so long time to have an access to the tape position of the program. Such poor accessibility of the conventional VTR is a problem, and the conventional VTR can not realize such "accessibility".
On the other hand, various disk devices are excellent in accessibility. However, the picture signal involves much information even though picture signal is compressed, large number of disks/drives are required for sufficient capacity for recording a plurality of programs, such requirement will results in a large-sized and expensive device, therefore such device is not practical.